


Gods of The Sea

by Marie_333



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gay, M/M, Multi, idk what im doing, im sorry in advance, like the first 3 chapters were but i edited it, no im not, this was originally a 30 min prompted writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_333/pseuds/Marie_333
Summary: The king would have the head of anyone who got the crystal and didn’t hand the damned thing over right away. Of course Chan, one of the most infamous pirate captains, doubts that the crooked man would ever let that someone live; whether or not they brought him the crystal willingly.I have a terrible summary and title I know.





	Gods of The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've begun to write again.

Hey! I'm doing better these days and I'm writing again!!! The thing is I was reviewing this writing and will be editing each chapter. In order for my work to be presentable again, I'm deleting each chapter and will be releasing the previously written ones as one entire chapter. There will be major changes and seeing as it has been such a long time since I've worked on this piece I'm sure you all don't remember it much anyways. I should be posting again in a few weeks and updates should be more regular and longer but no schedule is planned yet.


End file.
